


【勋兴】《人间》2

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band), 勋兴 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 6





	【勋兴】《人间》2

《人间》

文/夏序清和草未歇

2

提提踏踏一路，张艺兴从开门到上楼的动作一气呵成。昨天一夜未归，现下房间里空气不曾流通让他觉得有点闷。  
坐得太久肩胛骨是酸痛的，当然也有些昨夜欢愉的因素。昨晚种种从脑中一闪而过，好像除了床垫不是自己的菜之外，其他的都还行。  
那人叫啥来着？  
算了，记不得了。  
他用力打开了窗户，拉上窗帘，整个人忽然像是发条停止的娃娃一样。张艺兴觉得折腾这么一上午，自己今日份的能量已经用尽了。

这松园别墅是张艺兴没结婚之前的住处，栋栋独立，安保严密，是个低调又清净的所在。  
自从和吴世勋分了居，为了防止父母的唠叨，以及媒体的骚扰，他一直自己住在这里。  
整个人陷进床铺的时候，张艺兴脑子里还是只有一个念头：这场婚姻简直就是狗屁。

结婚当然不在当时的他们两人计划之内。  
糊里糊涂的因为利益走进婚姻的两个人，势必无法承担婚姻的重量，而遭到无情的反噬。

到底装得人模狗样的一起和平过了几个月来着？

张艺兴现在想想吧，他也不是存着心不想和吴世勋过日子的。吴世勋是众人心中的模范金龟婿，且不论长相，家世和教养都没话可说。  
要说情史，原本他们这种人，在这种事上是都不大在乎的。本身就有多少人盯着，处心积虑的想接近，捞点钱财，捞点资源。所以，谁没有过几个前任？要真是二十啷当岁，还是个处男的话，说出去是会被朋友揶揄功能有问题的。

更不必说当年吴世勋仗义援手把自己从沸沸扬扬的绯闻里捞出来，着实让张艺兴感激过一阵子，以为自此遇得了良人，预备着收起玩心，放下花花世界洗手作羹汤来着。

窗外蝉鸣聒噪得不行，张艺兴翻了个身，想把这些糟心事都抛到身后。  
脑子放空了一会儿，又想起来吴世勋。  
他暗笑那个王八蛋也有马失前蹄的时刻？那天晚上接到电话的时候，他刚从酒店里出来，才闪身上了等着自己的车。听着吴世勋的话，他差点笑出声，倒是挂了电话以后心里酸溜溜的。  
密会新人？难保不是旧情人。

上一次他和吴世勋谈离婚的契机，还像是梗在心头的一根尖刺。  
那天，张艺兴正在工地看沙盘，兜里手机狂震，他掏出来就看到发小给自己发来的短信：【艺兴，我看到吴总投资新戏了，你们两现在要涉足娱乐产业了啊？】

头顶上正是烈日炎炎，张艺兴本身就怕热的紧，为着自己上手的第一个大项目，励精图治准备大干事业，于是硬着头皮跟着来。  
等真的站在了这里，本就热得不行，更兼着黄土宣天惹得他不快到了极点。盯着屏幕，张艺兴一颗颗汗珠吧嗒吧嗒顺着鬓角往地上砸，站在原地攥着手机，着实消化了好一会儿。  
直到秘书在身边出声叫了好几次，他才抬腿找了个阴凉的地方，把电话拨了回去，“我这几天在外地，还不太清楚，你从哪儿知道的？”  
听着电话那头金俊勉笑了一下，“那个ip我家本来想买的，后来我哥说一准儿要扑，谁拍谁赔钱，招标的时候就让给边氏了。他们最近不是正拉投资人嘛，我倒没想到你家吴总那么阔气，我跟你说你们不懂行不该投这个……”

那天，张艺兴是黑着脸离开工地的。

边伯贤和吴世勋的密恋，曾经是他们那个二世祖圈子里不是秘密的秘密。他原以为吴世勋他爸爸三令五申过，吴世勋和自己结了婚也就那么断了。况且，自己婚前也可以说是惹了一屁股骚，哪来的脸理直气壮张那个嘴说别人。  
眼下好了，既然有一个人已经知道，自己大概过不了多久就要成了全城公子小姐口中的笑柄，想一想就让人忿然作色。

如此，便已是几个月前的事情。两个人直到现在也像是憋着一股劲儿，一个不问，一个不讲。  
张艺兴想着想着倦意袭来，最终是乘着夏日午后那丝丝凉风睡了过去。

吴世勋的房子与松园分别在城市的两端，加上堵车，待到到了地方，吴世勋直觉得胃里翻腾。  
他回了家之后，先匆匆吃了顿饭。最近没吃什么东西，天也热，又为着诸多烦心事他吃不下。眼下稍微放松了口气，整个人松弛了不少。  
看着面前的汤羹，倒让他想起来张艺兴最后一次和他在这个家相处就是那次，要离婚的那次。

还记得那天自己刚出差回来，正在坐在餐厅里吃着晚饭。门呯地一声被大力开合，他悄眼看到张艺兴大步流星进了门，只冲着自己来。  
啪，待张艺兴把离婚协议书扔在桌上的时候，吴世勋才拿起碗，刚喝了口汤。  
听得这声巨响，他连拿汤勺的动作都僵住，伸出脖子看了看桌上的东西，又抬头不动声色盯住张艺兴。

两下僵持，他倒是颇为冷静的开口，“你知道咱两现在离婚意味着什么？”  
张艺兴拉开面前的椅子坐下，双手托住下巴，“意味着星海和光力各断一臂。”  
吴世勋重新把注意力放在汤上，点点头，“而且要分走彼此的一半财产。”  
张艺兴笑得一脸轻松，“结婚前又不是没公证过，你怕什么？”  
“……”吴世勋不说话，闷着头喝汤。  
张艺兴放低了声音，“你现在，倒想起来当吴家的孝子贤孙了？”  
吴世勋放下勺子，抱起手，打量着张艺兴，“才结婚多久你就要离婚，虽然我求之不得。但是，对咱两的公众形象损失也太大了吧。”

张艺兴心里憋着一口气，咬着牙不说话。  
吴世勋软下声音来，“我出差的时候给你买了礼物，上楼看看？”  
张艺兴一扭脖子，“不去。”  
吴世勋强拉住他的袖子拽了拽，“走吧。”

是怎么从看礼物变成上床，两个血气方刚的年轻人共处一室倒是不用特别的理由。  
吴世勋得承认，虽然他一直觉得张艺兴这个人满心都在玩儿上，娶回家免不得给自己戴绿帽子。可真正面对着他这个人，吴世勋是无法说不的。

人被吸引，通通第一眼都看中了皮囊。  
而张艺兴这副美艳皮囊，着实让吴世勋欲罢不能。  
张艺兴今天的T恤领口开得有点低，不经意抬眼望进去，隐隐的沟壑足够引得人想入非非。  
看着张艺兴白皙光洁的颈子，很难让人不产生亲吻的冲动。更妙处则在于，张艺兴的这里敏感的很，连轻吹口气都能软着身子在自己怀中发颤。

吴世勋嗓子眼儿是紧的，伸手过去把张艺兴从身后环住，舔舔唇，吻了上去。  
“啊～”轻轻的一声呻吟配合着张艺兴甜甜腻腻的声音窜进了耳朵，吴世勋明显感觉自己慢慢的硬了起来。  
毫无章法，却又逐渐加深的亲吻使张艺兴的呼吸声也渐渐变沉，可到底还想着先前的事情心里恼着。拿着胳膊就要顶开吴世勋，却被吴世勋掉了个个儿，两个人一起摔进了床里。

吴世勋跪坐着握住张艺兴的腿根儿，将他的腿分开架在自己的两腿上，手顺势不安分的从衣角处探了上去。  
张艺兴颇为难耐，下身被吴世勋禁锢着，胸前还被挑弄着，语气断断续续，“你…这个王八蛋，怎么就讹上了我？”  
吴世勋手上用了下力，“干你难道不合法？”  
张艺兴被掐的呻吟陡然拔高，“哎，你怎么能对我用强的？”  
吴世勋啧了两声，伸手把张艺兴的裤子扯了下来，戳了戳他湿答答的穴口，“在我看来，你倒是挺享受的嘛。”

还不等张艺兴再反驳，吴世勋就提枪刺了进去，将张艺兴的哭喊和辩驳一并撞碎在夜色里。  
在吴世勋忍不住要释放的当口，他突然停了一下，身子靠近张艺兴，抵在张艺兴起伏的胸膛上，“哎，我没在家的时候，你有没有不乖？”  
张艺兴的腿还环着吴世勋的腰，整个人攀附在他身上。闻言眼睛圆睁，用力推了一把吴世勋，“乖你大爷！我恨不得给你戴上世上所有的绿帽子。”  
吴世勋听了直笑，身下的动作却没脸上那么温柔，猛冲直撞抵得张艺兴哭出声来。

在床上都针锋相对的两个人，终于在事后，迎来了难得静谧的贤者时间。  
各自盘踞着一半的床位，闷不做声。

“其实你发现没？咱俩要是单纯的当个炮友的话，还是蛮美的。”张艺兴上半身袒露着，下半身草草掩在被子里，瞟了眼吴世勋。  
吴世勋起身在床边的柜子里找烟，轻笑了一声，“那算了吧，我还是找个温顺些的炮友好驾驭些。”  
张艺兴长长哦了一声，饶有兴致的看着吴世勋，“不知道吴总平时是包年付费还是包月呢？咱们交流一下经验。”  
吴世勋把烟叼在嘴上，“那我哪跟张总一样出手阔绰，一向现场结算。我都要谈谈价的。”  
张艺兴盯着吴世勋的动作，向吴世勋伸出手，“那是，打了折的便宜货我不要。也就为着一部戏，巴巴得往身下爬。”  
吴世勋点烟的手顿了顿，皱起眉，一时间想不通怎么惹了这位祖宗。  
自己又没泡过什么小明星。

张艺兴勾了勾手，“吴世勋，你这个人到底爱什么？钱吗？”  
吴世勋把刚点着的烟递到张艺兴手上，“你今天回家，就是来谈离婚的事儿么？”  
张艺兴深吸了一口，“这不为了分财产谈崩了么，不睡了，回见。”  
吴世勋指尖的烟还没点燃，夹着烟的手撑在身后，向张艺兴扬了扬下巴，“就在家睡呗，你今晚还能赶得动第二场啊？”  
张艺兴抿着嘴，白眼差点翻到天上，“滚。”

tbc.


End file.
